Shake It Off
by Editor-Bug
Summary: Wendy, Bebe, Cartman, Butters, Dance Dance Revolution & an embarrassingly catchy Taylor Swift song. Candy one-shot. Read & review if you like!


(A/N: I'm surprised by how quickly this idea came to me, and the whole story just sort of fleshed itself out. However, you should know that it was inspired by a nice picture I saw on tumblr. But still! On with the story.)

* * *

"There's nothing fun to do here, Bebe!"

"Oh, stop pouting 'cause I beat you at everything!"

Bebe continued to drag Wendy through the arcade. The two had been playing there for hours, and Wendy was too wiped out from losing at every game to object.

Soon, something caught Bebe's eye. "Ooh, look, Wendy! It's a DDR machine! You feel like dancing?"

"Uh, no thanks, I'm too tired for that..." Wendy's face scrunched up. "Besides, Cartman and Butters are already there."

"Come on, Eric, I need someone to play against!" Butters was trying to pull Cartman onto the dancing platform.

"No!" Cartman snatched his arm away. "I'm so done with this faggy game!"

"But I gotta dance to let out my burning inner rage!"

"I said NO, Butters, GOD!"

"Oh, I'LL play against you!" Bebe cut in. Wendy reluctantly followed her friend.

"W-Well, alright, then..." said Butters, a bit flustered.

Cartman seemed to be calmed by Bebe's acceptance of the challenge.

"Oh, good, you're going up against a girl," he said, beginning to randomly massage Butters's shoulders. (a bit too hard) "You can do this, Butters."

"Ow. Uh, I'll try, Eric..."

Wendy put her hands on Bebe's shoulders, almost in a protective way. "...you have to win, okay?"

"Yeah, I got it," Bebe replied nonchalantly.

She and Butters stepped up the the screens and starting flipping through the song list, while Wendy and Cartman stood a fair (& safe) distance behind them, separated from the dancing pads by a rail.

"...hey, skank," Cartman finally acknowledged Wendy's presence.

She didn't even turn to look at him. "Hey, asshole."

"At least I have an asshole."

"UGHHH," Wendy groaned. Cartman was so damn obnoxious.

"Alright, calm down, you two!" Bebe called back. "We have decided upon a song to dance to!"

Butters confirmed the selection and "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift started playing. As those arrows started flying across the screen, he and Bebe tried their hardest to keep up with them.

Cartman soon grew bored of watching them and decided to gaze elsewhere. His eyes drifted over to Wendy, whose eyes were intensely glued to the screens, with a hard look on her face and her arms crossed.

Then Cartman noticed that Wendy was tapping her foot. Not only that, but her hips were shaking side to side slightly. Of course, he took this opportunity to engage in mocking conversation with Wendy.

"...you feel like dancing?"

"Huh?" Wendy instantly stopped what she'd been doing. "No!"

Cartman smirked, grabbing Wendy's wrist and yanking it into the air. "Hey, Butters! After you're done with Bebe, Wendy wants her ass kicked at DDR too!"

"O-Okay!" Butters called back. He hadn't caught what Cartman had said because he was having a hard time with the game.

"Shut up!" snapped Wendy. "And let go of me!"

"Would it make you _happy_ if I let go?" asked Cartman.

"Yes!"

"Okay, then, I'm not letting go."

Not even a second after he finished his sentence, Wendy swung at Cartman's head with her free fist, but he saw that coming and managed to dodge it. Barely. Cartman kept a tight grip on Wendy's wrist, fast-walking backwards, ducking, and dragging Wendy along as she kept trying to punch him off of her. It kinda looked like the two of them were dancing in a circle.

 _And I keep cruuuisin',_

 _Can't stop, won't stop mooovin',_

 _It's like I got this muuusic playin' in my mind sayin' 'it's gonna be alright!'_

 _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off!_

"LET! GO! YOU! STUPID! PRICK!" Wendy punctuated each word with another missed blow.

"Ah! Wendy, Wendy! Calm your tits!" While it seemed like Cartman was messing around, he, of all people, knew how strong Wendy was, and he was actually pretty scared of her hitting him. Though he noticed she was getting more and more tired...

Finally, Wendy seemed too tired to punch or kick, and she stopped to catch her breath. And Cartman released her from his grasp.

"I...fucking...hate you," Wendy said, glaring at him.

Before Cartman could reply, he was cut off by what sounded like cheering. He and Wendy looked around them and saw a crowd of gamers clapping around them and a few of them were spouting compliments.

"That dancing was awesome!"

"Those two were so in sync!"

"All that movement really went with the song!"

It was then that Cartman and Wendy realized that everyone in the arcade had thought they were dancing together. The two just stood there, staring at each other silence, almost unable to believe this was happening.

After the crowd dispersed, Wendy nervously tried to say something. "Ugh...Eric..."

"Come on, Wendy!" Bebe interrupted. "My mom called, she wants me to get back home."

"Uh, coming!" Wendy called after her.

"You were saying?" Cartman asked eagerly.

"Um! I was gonna say...you're a dick!" she blurted out. Then she ran out of the arcade to Bebe.

"Uh, Eric?" Butters came up behind Cartman, mysteriously covered in bruises. "I-I lost...Eric?"

Cartman shook himself out of his daze. "You know, Butters, I guess DDR isn't as faggy as I thought."

"Oh!" Butters got excited. "So you wanna play with me, then?"

"Well, no, YOU'RE still a fag."

"...you're a dick, Eric."

"I know."

* * *

(A/N: *dances* Ah don't know what this was, but please reviewww it)


End file.
